Light of My Life, Fire of My Loins
by pluhsauce
Summary: When Kakashi had signed his housing contract, he was promised cheap rent as long as he "stayed out of trouble." However, what he didn't know what that his landlady's daughter would make that simple rule a near impossibility. (DARKFIC) KakaSaku


**This is sorta-kinda based off of the movie Lolita…with no silly face-masks involved. (sorry Kakashi, it doesn't really work out in AU)**

**ps: (disclaimer: I don't own Naruto)**

* * *

_It's just until I finish the book…It's just until I finish the book….It's just until I finish the book…_Kakashi sighed to herself, running a hand through his messy gray hair and restraining himself from sighing loudly.

The woman would _not _stop talking, and even though she was undeniably attractive, he found himself unable to find the energy to take in the curvaceous figure that was squeezed into one of those fashionable dresses you see in magazines.

Her name was Tsunade, and he would be living in her house for the next year.

Although he had lived his whole life in Suna, once Rin died, he needed a change of scenery before he could even fathom a change of thought. However, nowadays, he was beginning to think he would _never _get over her death. After all, Rin was his first love: soft, smiling, sweet Rin…with warm brown eyes and cheeks that dimpled when she smiled too hard…

"…and this is the garden, as you can see," the blonde woman gestured wildly, walking him through the backyard of the cozy house. The entire property was trim and well maintained, a mish-mash of different colors and ornate furniture. He vaguely wondered how old the woman was, but he supposed that it wouldn't be right to bring it up. After all, she was being very generous with his rent; he only had to pay a hundred dollars a month as long as he didn't "cause any trouble."

The house was large and modern, residing in the middle of a posh suburb where the neighbors were quiet and mostly kept to themselves. (Just the way he preferred)

Tsuade was a widow, and spent most of her working hours at the local hospital where she was an administrator. However, her husband had left her a considerable amount of money (he heard a rumor that he had died in battle), so she never had to worry about bills or funding her wardrobe.

"We have a man come and tend the lawn every week, so you don't need to worry about helping out with that. The only chore you'll need to do is your own laundry, though you can use our detergent for no cost," she smiled, the deep crimson of her lipstick seeming out of place in the balmy summer weather. "I'm sure that this next year will be very beneficial for all of us!"

_"all of us"….?_

A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he immediately turned his head to the side to find the source.

Lying down on the soft grass was a young girl no more than sixteen years old, slowly kicking her legs back and forth as she turned a page of the magazine she was reading. Her strawberry-blonde hair was practically shimmering in the bright sunlight, the longest strands reaching mid-back. Her skin was pale and creamy, making her look like a porcelain doll: beautiful, delicate, and…._breakable._

She didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to them, which only increased his curiosity.

"Oh, that's my daughter Sakura," Tsunade explained abruptly, seeing where he was looking. "She's fourteen, though she usually refuses to act like it."

_…fourteen?_

"Sounds like a handful," he said without thinking, surprising himself. He really hadn't spoken too much since he got here, having spent most of the day moving into the room in the attic.

Even though they were clearly talking about the girl, she either had very poor hearing or was choosing to ignore them. (and something about her told Kakashi that it was the latter)

"Her room is right underneath yours, so if she's too noisy, don't be afraid to tell her to shut up," she huffed out, rolling her eyes. He didn't see how such a tiny young thing could possibly cause any sort of trouble, but he nodded in response anyways.

"She never really met her father, so it's nice to have a man in the house," she added, and he vaguely remembered that Tsunade's husband had died quite some time ago. "Sakura won't be in school until September, but she'll be heading to summer camp at the beginning of August."

"That's fine."

"She's very bright in school, but she can be very demanding at home," Tsunade complained. "Don't be afraid to spank her if necessary."

His mouth went dry.

As if the girl could hear his thoughts, she turned her head to the side, her light green eyes burning into his own. Her eyes seemed to hold thousands of emotions at once, marking her as something volatile. Something uncontrollable. Something _wild_.

"I don't think that will be necessary," he stammered out, resisting the urge to smooth down his hair under her stern look. After a few seconds, her lips curled up slightly, face blossoming into an impish smirk.

Subtly, so subtly that he almost missed it, she mouthed the word "_hello_."

He didn't respond, trying to focus his eyes on anywhere that _wasn't _her rosy little lips.

"Unfortunately, girls her age are far too interested in boys than anything else," the blonde woman added, making Kakashi wince. She started walking back to the house, forcing him to look away from the smirking young girl and focus on regaining his composure.

When he glanced behind them, Sakura had gone back to reading her magazine, kicking her legs to a much faster tempo than before.

_"Something tells me that this girl won't be anything but trouble," _he thought to himself, looking away before she could catch him staring again. "_But hopefully I'm wrong."_

However, just as he adverted his gaze, a wicked grin appeared on her pale cheeks.

_"He's cute!" _she giggled to herself. "_I wonder how old he is!"_

* * *

**This is just a short little drabble, so I'm not sure if I'll be continuing it. Let me know if it sounds interesting enough to keep going!**


End file.
